Unspoken love
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Natsume had been declared a playboy for a long time. Mikan is a new girl who can't speak. Both has their own past and bad memories. And they are looking for the same things...love, acceptance, and a happy ending. Will they achieve it? NXM
1. New meetings

**Hello everyone~ **

**I'm here again with a new story! yay!**

**Well, in this story, they dont have alices. However, their school is still called Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy), it is still a boarding school (you sleep there), and everything else like star rankings are the same. The rankings however, are based in behaviour and entrance test scores, rather than alice. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story...and please review at the the end! **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

"Natsume kun~"

a girl ran towards the raven haired boy, who was laying on his back underneath a tree. His long, raven bangs covered his eyes, framing his handsome face. The girl wore a mini skirt, and walked in a slutty manner. As the boy heard her voice, he twitched slightly, although she did not notice. The boy was Natsume Hyuuga, the playboy of Gakuen Alice, and the girl is Luna Koizumi, his 5th girlfriend for this week.

Truthfully, they had just began going out yesterday, and already she was annoying the hell out of him. Luna wore so much make up, wore disgustingly revealing clothes, talked in such an annoying pitch, and was so clingy. He was getting in Natsume's nerve.

"Ne Natsume kun~" the girl called as she went to sit besides him. "let's go for a date!" she asked, clasping her hands together.

The said boy however, cringe in disgust, and replied.

"No way you ugly, you're so damn annoying" he growled. His eyes stayed closed, and his lips were set in a thin line.

"Bu...but why?" the girl asked. "You haven't gone in a date with me since yesterday!" she yelled.

"Cause you're annoying." he answered simply, like he was talking about the weather.

"Awww that's not something you should say to your girlfriend..." she whined, suddenly glued to his arm.

"Hey, let go..." Natsume growled. His eyes snapped open, revealing the dark crimson abyss. He pushed her away not too gently, and sat up.

"Hey..." he called out. "Let's break up" he said, voice without emotion, and he stood up to walk away. He was stopped however, as Luna grabbed his arm.

"Bu..but...why?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Because you're annoying, and too clingy. Now let go" his voice still held no emotion. Natsume wasn't even looking at her as he said that. His eyes were fixed forward, at the bright blue sky.

"But... I love you!" Luna yelled out, trying to stop him from breaking up with her.

Natsume sighed, and this time he looked at her, while removing her hands away from his arm.

"Look. You never loved me, you only went out with me so you can be more popular. Now, I suggest you find someone else to toy with, and get out of my sight" his tone was icy, not gentle at all.

"I...I...I hate you!" with that, Luna ran away, leaving Natsume standing alone.

Seeing she was already gone, he sighed and sat back on the ground. It was not his fault that he's called a playboy. It's not like he's a womanizer and plays with girls feelings, it was just that every girl that went out with him only liked him for his look, popularity, or money. None of them like or knows the true him, and he was tired of that. Natsume sighed deeply once again, and laid his head against the trunk. He closed his eyes, and decided to get some sleep, since he was exhausted. The wind blew his raven hair gently, stroking against his cheek. The only voices heard around him was the bird singing, and he enjoyed the peace. He thought no one will disturb him, but then...

**Thump!**

Natsume's eyes snapped open, as he felt someone or something hit his feet. And sure enough, a girl sat on a grass in front of him, rubbing her ankle. _She must have tripped over his feet the stupid girl, _he thought. As he examined her, he realised that he have not met her before, so perhaps she is a new student. And he must say, she looks really beautiful.

The girl had long brunette hair that was slightly curly at the bottom. It spread across her back and was blown gently by the wind. It looks like a pair of wings. The girl was probably the same age as he is, and she wore a white sundress. Her back was facing him, so he could not see her face.

"Oi, little girl" he called out. The said girl turned around, revealing shiny hazel eyes, and a slightly round face. Her cheeks were tinted red, probably in embarassment. He could also see that she was holding a notebook and a pen.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded, and smiled gently. Her right hand though, kept on rubbing her ankles.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, making sure that she is alright.

She nodded again. Suddenly, she opened her notebook, and she wrote on it.

_I'm fine thank you, I'm really sorry for tripping over you- _the writing said.

Natsume was quite suprised that she did not say anything. Is she mute, he wondered. And so, he voiced his question.

_Yes, I am mute_. She wrote simply.

He nodded then, and asked no more, realising that she might no want to tell anyone why she is mute. And so, he settled with asking her something else.

"So, are you new here?"

Yes. I just came with my mother today. I will be attending class 3-B starting tomorrow. She answered or rather, wrote.

"Oh." he answered simply. He was quite interested in this new girl. She is the first girl other than his family and friends that didn't scream at him.

"What's your name?"

_Mikan Sakura. You are?_

"Natsume Hyuuga"

_Well Hyuuga san, I have to go and tidy my room now. See you tommorrow I hope?_

"Hmm? Yea.. see you... but call me Natsume, okay?" he didn't know why he said that. In fact, he didn't allow anyone other than his friends and family to call him by his first name. It's probably because of the fact that she caught his interest. The first girl that had succesfully done that without trying, and only in a few minutes.

_Alright then Natsume, see you~_

Mikan left then, after smiling brightly at him. Natsume watched her walk away towards the girls dorm, her dress swaying with her movement.

Smirking, he mummbled to himself. "See you...polka"

He was referring to the bra she wore. She was wearing a white dress, and her polkadots bra was visible from underneath.

_Really...how could anyone wear such a pattern... _he thought.

Leaning back on the tree, Natsume let out a small smile. For the first time in a very, very long while, he could not wait to attend school on the next day.

* * *

**Please review~**


	2. Annoying fan girls

**Hello again! hehe, I was so happy that quite a few people have reviewed this story and said the liked it. And so, I decided to update as soon as possible, and here it is!**

**Thank you to**

**lemonandapples- thank you~**

**anim3gurl- thank you~**

**Kawaiichan - that will be revealed later okay~**

**Sajesanime- that will also be revealed later. She might be forever mute, she might not. As you wanted, I've updated before christmas, and thank you. Advance merry christmas to you as well. **

**VeronicaLover123- I'm glad you like it~**

**And here you go, the next chapter. Apologies in advance if there are any grammar or typing mistakes. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Natsume had arrived early the next day. He would not tell anyone, but he was eager to see the brunette girl again. Though his face remained expressionless, he was excited inside.

"Hey Natsume, you're early today" someone called out. It was no other than his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

Ruka is half French and half Japanese. He has neatly combed blond hair, and blue eyes that are deep like the sea. Ruka and Natsume are both very popular, and they have their own fanclub.

"Yeah" Natsume answered, not bothering to mention about the girl he met yesterday.

"Well that's unusual..." Ruka mummbled. "By the way, I heard you broke up with Luna" he glanced at his best friend, who just shrugged.

"She was too annoying, and she only wanted popularity" answered Natsume.

Ruka could only sigh, he really wish that one day his best friend will meet his true match, who will look at his real personalities. Not the cold mask he put infront of other people. After that they walked in silence, ignoring the screams coming from their fan girls.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" students went to their seats and sat quietly, greeting their teacher back.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei" most of them answered.

"Well, good news everyone! Today, we have a new student...come in Mikan-chan" Narumi announced.

Natsume's eyes lit up at the mention of her name, and he looked up, away from his manga. As soon as he did that, the door clicked open, and the girl he saw yesterday entered the class. She was now wearing the girl uniform. A red checkered skirt that reached just above her knees. Her white blouse was neatly ironed, and she wore the tie neatly. Her brunette hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Well, this is Mikan Sakura" Narumi introduced her. "She is a special star, and uhmm she can not talk, so please do not pressure her. Her partner will be Natsume, and she will sit at the empty seat next to him"

Whispers and questions erupted across the room. The only special star in their grade is Natsume, and the fact that she got that star must means she must be really smart.

As the other students talked among themselves, Mikan walked towards the back, where Natsume and Ruka are seated. Their seats is like a bench, and it could fit up to 3 people.

_Hello Natsume~_ she greeted after she put her stuff. Natsume gave a small smile and greeted back.

"Hi" he said. His smile was noticed by Ruka, who was really suprised.

_Whoa, this is the first time I've seen him smile to a girl...other than Aoi of course. And it seems that they knows each other~ _he thought.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, he smiled at Mikan, and greeted her as well.

"Hello Sakura san, my name is Ruka Nogi. Nice too meet you" the two shook hands, and Mikan wrote back.

_Hello Ruka pyon...uhh is it alright if I call you that? Oh, and you can just call me Mikan okay?_

Ruka blushed at his new nickname, but nodded nonetheless. He hit Natsume slightly, when he heard Natsume chuckled at his new nickname.

Before he could say anything however, Narumi sense interrupted, and started the lesson.

* * *

"Mikan!"

Class has finished a few minutes ago, and Mikan was about to go get some lunch, when she heard someone called her name. She turned around, and saw a girl walking towards her. She had short black hair and deep purple eyes. She is Hotaru Imai, one of the representatives of their class.

_Hotaru? _Mikan thought, as she looked just like her childhood best friend, who moved 3 years ago. The said girld nodded, and she hugged her. The rest of the class that were present were suprised, as Hotaru never let anyone come close to her before. Other than Ruka of course.

"You know her Imai?" Natsume who was nearby with Ruka asked.

"Yes." Hotaru answered. "We're best friends" she answered simply. Then she turned to Mikan and said,

"Well I have to go now, see you later baka~" With that the cold inventor exited the class, preferably going to her lab.

"I didn't know Imai's your best friend little girl" said Natsume.

Mikan smiled then, and she wrote-

_We just met yesterday you know..._

"That's true~"

"Hey!" Ruka suddenly called out.

"I'm here too you know..." he pouted. "So, mind telling me how you guys know each other?" he asked.

"Long story short" answered Natsume. "She tripped over me yesterday, we chatted for awhile, and then she magically appeared at our class today. Tadaa~" Natsume added the last bit sarcastically.

It made Ruka laugh though, and Mikan was also smiling widely.

"Hehe okay then...well I should go and help my girlfriend then~" Ruka then left the class, leaving the two of them.

_Who's his girlfriend?_ asked Mikan curiously.

"Huh? Oh it's Imai"

_Ehhh? Hotaru?_

"Ahh yeah...anyway, let's go eat now, I'm hungry"

Mikan was still suprised at the news, but he followed Natsume out the class anyway.

The two of them walked silently towards the cafetaria. They walked side by side, like they had been friends for a long time. Everyone were staring at them, and while Natsume just ignored them, Mikan actually felt quite uncomfortable.

"Just ignore them" Natsume who felt her uneasiness said.

And so they walked on. The cafetaria was in sight, when they were stopped by Luna Koizumi.

"Natsume kun~" she said. "Come and have lunch with me! Just leave that stupid mute girl by herself" she flashed her eyes flirtingly, and made Natsume cringe in disgust.

"Go away~ can't you see I'm going with polka? And don't call her that." Natsume gave a death glare to her, and he dragged Mikan away. Mikan was still a little shocked. When Luna said that, she had accepted it, and she had not expected Natsume to defend her. The fact that he did brought a smile to her face.

When they already gotten their lunch and was seated at a table, Mikan wrote something on her notebook, which she carries everywhere.

_Thank you so much for defending me. _She blushes, as she watched Natsume read the note.

"Its fine polka." Natsume answered.

_Hey...why are you calling me polka?_

Natsume smirked as he read that. It will sound perverted, but he decided to tell her anyway.

"Your bra was visible yesterday" he whispered. Mikan blushed bright red, and they both ate their food silently for the rest of the time.

As she ate, Mikan could feel people glaring at her, as if they were burning holes through her back. Natsume, was about to say something to her, when she suddenly stood up, and signalled with her hands that she needed to go to the bathroom. Sighing, he nodded, and continued eating. As he ate, he thought about Mikan. She was the first girl other than Hotaru that did not swoon over him. He was never interested in Hotaru, and she was Ruka's anyway. Mikan also didn't wear make up, and revealing clothes. Doesn't other girls realised that too much make up makes boys uninterested in them? In fact, both he and Ruka likes girls, who doesn't wear make up and just shows their natural beauty. Like Hotaru and Mikan. Also the fact that she could not speak brought out the protectiveness side of him. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect her.

Noises from outside the cafetaria snapped him out of his thoughts. He could hear loud screechy noises, and yells of unpleasant words. Curious, he walked out, towards the source of the commotion. He was suprised and angered though, at what he saw.

Mikan was sitting on the floor, crying. Her hair were pulled out of it's ponytail and was messed up. It was also covered in eggs that stink like hell. Her uniform was ripped in a few places, and a few cuts were visible on her rosy skin.

"Who the hell did this?" Natsume yelled, stopping everyone who gathered around from talking. Those people just pointed at Luna and a few other girls who were trembling at the sight of him. He was certainly angered. His crimson eyes seemed darker, and it was narrowed dangerously. His fist was clenches so tight at his sides, it was as if he was stopping himself from beating the crap out of them.

"Na..Natsume kun. She..she is just a..a nuisance...why..why are you defending her?" Luna asked, and was shaking slightly in fear.

He was so tempted to hitting them, but Mikan grabbed his arm before he could, and shook her head. It didn't matter anyway, as Narumi and Jinno sensei appeared with Yuu Tobita, their class representative. It appears that Yuu had reported to the teachers, as soon as he saw what happened.

The teachers were not pleased of course. They dismissed the crowd, and demanded Luna and her gang to follow them to the principal office. Before they left, Narumi told Natsume to take care of Mikan, and maybe keep her company.

Natsume just nodded, and he carried her bride style, bringing her towards his room. He ignored the stares he was receiving, or the attempt Mikan was trying for him to put her down. He just continued to walk, still angered by the incident.

Really, if the teachers hadn't come and Mikan didn't stop him, those girls would probably be at the hospital by now.

* * *

They had arrived at Natsume's room not long after, and Natsume sat her down on his bed.

"Wait here" he told her, as he went to find his first aid kit. As she waited, Mikan looked around the room. His room was quite big for one person. The walls were painted crimson red, and the curtains were black. Although there are lots of space, his room was quite empty. In the bedroom there is only a king sized bed she was sitting on, a sofa, and a small drawer on the side with a lamp on it. On the living room there is a 24 inch plasma T.V, and a sofa. There is also the kitchen, and the bathroom. Overall, it was quite empty and plain.

"Here polka"

Mikan jumped as she heard Natsume, and turned around to see him holding a big shirt, probably on of his, and also the first aid kit. Natsume cleaned and bandaged her cuts, and told her to get change into the the shirt and some shorts. He declared that she is sleeping in his room tonight, as he didn't want anyone to hurt her while she is alone.

And so, since there were still a lot of time, they spent the rest of the day watching T.V and teasing each other, then they went to sleep. Since the bed is really big, there was more than enough space for the two of them. However, Natsume felt that Mikan might be uncomfortable, and so he slept on the sofa.

"Good night polka" Natsume mummbled as he turned off the lights, and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**A.N- Sorry if it's a little weird**

**Review please~**


	3. My sweet, childhood friend

**Thank you to**

**kawaii-frendz **

**Sajesanime**

**anim3gurl **

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs **

**natsumikanluverization697 **

**Claerine - that will be revealed later on...^_^**

**Hyuugacin - hehe yeah...I'll remember to add that in the story in some point... =.="**

**(anonymous)**

**Emana Ryan **

**chrisca123456789 **

**ZayZay1221 **

**Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to ****Sajesanime and all my readers. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**And now, here you go...the next chapter. Apologies in advance if there are any grammar or typing mistakes. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Natsume had woken up quite early the next day. The sun had barely risen from the horizon when he opened his crimson eyes. When Natsume stood up from the sofa, he saw Mikan still sleeping peacefuly on his bed. Her brunette hair spread wildly across the pillow, and her hazel eyes were closed. Her chest heaved up and down in an slow, even pace, suggesting that she is in deep sleep.

As he watched her sleep, her face, hair, and eyes reminded him of someone, someone very special to him.

**Flashback**

_"Nattchan!" a little girl was running towards the raven haired boy, who was sitting under a Sakura tree, reading a manga. The said boy glared at her, as she sat next to him._

_"I told you not to call me that" he said._

_"But it's really cute~" she giggled. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears, flowing through the air._

_"Hey Nattchan..." she spoke suddenly. Her voice sounded sad this time._

_"Hn?"_

_"I...I'm moving today..." she told him. Her head was tilted down, and tears were gathering in her eyes._

_"But..." the boy stared at her, eyes widened in shock. "But...what about me?"_

_That sentence sent the tears down her cheeks. She had gotten to be really attached to the boy, and same goes for him._

_"I..I'm...so...sorry" she sobbed. The tears were flowing freely now, and as much as he wanted to hug her, he sat still._

_"I don't want to leave either, but..." she paused. "Here, this is for you..." she handed him a necklace that has a small watch as its pendant._

_"Use it to remember our short time together..and please don't forget me. Goodbye Nattchan..." after she said that, she ran away from the place, her figure disappearing quickly. That was the last time Natsume had seen her._

_"Mi-chan..."_

**End of flashback**

The little girl was his bestfriend, before he had met Ruka. She had moved to the town because her grandfather was ill. During the short stay she had, they had gotten really comfortable with each other, and became bestfriends. Although they fought all the time, they always spend their time each other, usually under a Sakura tree behind his house. But alas, she moved just after staying there for 1 month. He was devastated when she did. His first friend had left him, leaving a necklace behind. Natsume had treasured the necklace with great care. It was placed in a red box inside his drawer. He couldn't bring himself to wear ir, since it reminded him too much of her. Even after the many years she had left, she still hold a special place in his heart.

A rustling sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the source of sound, and found Mikan awake, rubbing her hazel eyes. As she spotted him, she smiled brightly, and quickly grabbed her notebook and wrote something.

_Good morning Natsume_, it said.

"Hn" he answered.

"Finally you're awake, you rock. Really, your snoring is so loud, I never thought a girl could be so loud like that" Natsume said with a smirk. " Hurry and get out already, it's 7.30" he said emotionlessly, while going through his wardrobe to find his uniform. He could not help teasing her a bit.

Even though the words he said wasn't exactly nice, she didn't mind it. Even though she had only met him 2 days ago, she felt that it was the way he acted towards everyone. Besides, he had been really nice to her yesterday didn't he? And she also felt that somehow, she had known him for a long time, which was really weird. Shrugging her thoughts, Mikan grabbed her stuff and left the room, after bowing and hugging Natsume in thanks.

It was silence in the room after she left, until Natsume suddenly chuckled.

"Really that girl...who the hell wear such a pattern for their underwear in this age..." Natsume laughed, referring to her flower patterned bra, which was seen through her white nightgown. Natsume smiled a little, feeling happier after laughing like that.

It has been a long time since he really laughed...

* * *

Mikan's good mood had disappeared slightly when class began. She had entered the classroom, greeting Hotaru and Ruka with her smile, and went to sit at her seat. Natsume was already there, and so she greeted him. But then, he just ignored her and continued reading his manga. She was suprised of course, after all, he was acting really nice to her yesterday.

Her bad mood increased, as the teacher for their first period entered the class. It was Jinno-sensei, and they had maths.

_Aww I hate maths..._thought Mikan as she frowned at the maths problems written on the board. She stared out the window, enjoying the view of the Sakura tree, the petals being blown by the wind. It reminded her of a precious memory.

"Sakura!" Jinno's stern voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly turn her head towards him.

"Would you mind answering the question on the board?" he commanded her, pointing at the word problem written on the board.

_Oh no...word problem is my weakest point..._Mikan thought. She read the question over and over again, but she couldn't understand it. Meanwhile, Jinno sensei and the rest of the class were waiting for her answer. Mentally sighing, Mikan grabbed her pencil and was about to write something random, when a note caught her eye.

**521,** it read. She glanced at her sitting partner, wondering if he was the one who wrote the note, but he was reading his manga again.

Really, how is it that the teachers never tells him off?

Deciding to take her chance, she wrote the number on the note and showed it to Jinno sensei.

"Good..." he said, and she inwardly sighed in relief. " A long time to solve it, but it's correct...now your homework is..."

Jinno's voice was drowned out as she stared at Natsume again, who she knew was the one that had written the note.

_What is wrong with him?_ she thought. _First he acts nice, then he ignored her, then he helped her...what the heck?_

_He is so...complicated._

* * *

"Ruka"

Ruka Nogi halted on his steps when he heard someone called out to him. Ruka turned and saw Hotaru appraching him. She looked slightly troubled.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" he asked, worried.

"Hyuuga" was her simple answer, her face still emotionless as usual.

"What about him?" asked Ruka. He didn't get where Hotaru's going with this. Unless...it has something to do with Mikan.

And sure it is.

"I noticed that they are getting closer" Hotaru explained, as they walked slowly through the corridor, next to each other. "I also know how he acts towards other girls. Please make sure that he doesn't hurt her. She is fragile, and she is important to me. I don't want to see her hurt" Hotaru said.

Ruka was shocked with her words. He didn't think that Mikan was that important to Hotaru. But, seeing her act so out of character, he realised that Mikan Sakura is indeed really important to Hotaru.

Ruka smiled, and he grabbed her hand in assurance. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll be like that this time...and if he does, I'll make sure I kick his ass" Ruka grinned, and Hotaru smiled in relief, before going back to her normal self.

"Whatever. Now come on, I want some crabs" she said as she dragged him towards the cafetaria.

He sweatdropped at her action, but as he was being dragged, he thought about Natsume. His bestfriend wasn't the type to approach girls, rather it is girls that approach him. But seeing the opposite this time interest him, and he sure hopes that this time, she really is the one for Natsume.

_I also hope that she will change him..._Ruka prayed.

* * *

Natsume was walking silently towards his favorite tree, when someone called out to him.

"Natsume kun~" the annoying voice said.

Recognising the voice, Natsume frowned, and walked faster. The girl caught up though, and hugged his arms.

"Natsume kun~ don't leave me behind " she pouted.

Natsume twitched, as he saw Luna, with her two top buttons undone, and heavy makeup.

Really, when will this girl learn...he sighed.

"Get off me" he brushed her off his arm, and continued walking.

"Hey Natsume kun!" Luna called again, and running after him.

"Don't call me that" Natsume said sternly, hating the way she called her name.

"Eh? then how about Natsu?" Luna asked innocently, not understanding what he truly meant.

Baka...Natsume thought.

"No." he answered, glaring at her. "You are to call me Hyuuga, don't you dare call me by my first name" He commanded her.

Luna was suprised, but then she shrugged it off.

"O...okay then...uhh how about you come to central town with me?" she asked. "Come on~ you'll have more fun with me than that stupid mute girl" Luna flirted with him, thinking that he will accept her again as his girlfriend.

Yeah right.

In fact, Natsume had pushed her roughly, causing her to fell on her butt.

"Do not call her stupid you ugly hag. No one is allowed to call her that except me" _And Imai_... he added in his mind.

Luna was really suprised this time. How could someone so gorgeous and popular like Natsume chose a ugly mute girl over the gorgeous her? It made no sense to her. She was so busy thinking, that when she came back to reality, she realised Natsume had gone like the wind.

Annoyed and feeling humiliated, Luna gritted her teeth, and her eyes flashed in anger. She was planning something, something not nice.

"Just you wait Sakura...I'll bring you down"

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Please review~**


	4. Did I do something wrong?

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

Mikan was completely at loss. She didn't know what to do. She kept on thinking that she had done something wrong to Natsume.

While she paced around the hallway, Mikan wondered whether she should as someone for help. Hotaru, perhaps. But then again, Hotaru will probably charge her ahuge amount of money, or just shoot her with her baka gun.

Speak of the devil and he/she shall appear. Just at that moment, Hotaru appeared in front of Mikan, riding her scooter.

"Baka" she called out.

Seeing her, Mikan's eyes lit up and she ran up to Hotaru. Happily, she hugger her best friend.

"You're lucky that I left my baka gun in my room" Hotaru said. "Else, I would have shot you" She said emotionlessly as usual, though she made no attempt on pushing Mikan away.

"What's wrong baka?" Hotaru asked, as she stared at Mikan's troubled face. Although to other people Mikan seemed just like usual, Hotaru knew that her best friend has something on her mind.

"Is it about Hyuuga?"

Mikan's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Hotaru meanwhile, just smirked, realising that she should observe the two people often.

Well, you see...he had been avoiding me the whole day, and I want to apologize.

"Why?"

Because I think I probably did something wrong and made him mad.

Hotaru sighed at her best friend's sentence. Mikan had always been so selfless and dense. Hotaru herself knew perfectly, that Hyuuga was not at all angry at the brunette. Why? Well, why would he stare at Mikan during class then?

"Look, just go ask him directly" Hotaru told her. "And speak of the devil, here he comes"

Surely enough, Mikan could hear footstepsfrom behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Natsume walking towards their direction.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye baka" Hotaru then left.

Realising her best friend had left, Mikan started panicking again. She wasn't ready to face Natsume, since she was afraid he would get angry at her. Her mind was telling her to run away, but her heart told her to stay. And her feet were rooted to the ground anyway. Meanwhile, Natsume was staring at the garden on their left, so he had not noticed her yet. Mikan took her time looking at his figure. Natsume sure was tall and lean. He was not fat at all, but he is not skinny either. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his raven hair was slightly messy. His uniform was also worn carelessly, and two of the top buttons were undone, revealing a little part of his chest. The small ruby earing he wore on his right ear and his emotionless face also completed his bad boy look.

Just merely inches away from her, Natsume finally sensed her presence, and changed his view to her.

"Oh, it's polkadots" Natsume said in recognisition.

Hearing his low voice suddenly made her heart jump, and beat furiously. She was also fiddling with her blouse, and that didn't go unnoticed by Natsume.

"What's wrong with you little girl?" he asked her.

Well..uhm...Natsume?

"Hn?"

Are you angry at me?

Natsume was suprised at her sudden question. Why would he be angry at her?

"Why would I be angry at you little girl?" Natsume asked, slightly confused.

Well, it's just that you have been avoiding me the whole day.

Ahhh so that's what it was...Natsume thought. He was truly not angered at her at all, it's just that he was afraid his fangirls might hurt her again of she's too close to him. That is why he had been trying to avoid her. Instead, it made her worried like that, and him guilty.

"I'm not mad at you" Natsume explained. His crimson eyes staring at her bright hazel ones. "It's just that..."

"Natsume-nii?'

Natsume was interrupted when suddenly someone called out his name. The two people turned their head towards the source of the voice, and saw a young girl staring at them. She has short raven hair, that barely touched her shoulder. Her crimson eyes were wide open, and she was wearing the elementary school uniform. The little girl smiled at them brightly, and she spoke again.

"Who is she Natsume-nii?"

That was the first time Mikan met Aoi Hyuuga.

* * *

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked the girl in confusion. Aoi belongs to the Elementary Division, and elementary students doesn't usually wander around near the High school or Middle school division.

"I was just walking around" answered Aoi. She had approached the two people, and she was staring at Mikan in interest.

"Who is this Natsume-nii?" asked Aoi.

"Huh? Oh, she's Mikan Sakura, my classmate. " He answered her. Then, he glanced at Mikan, who looked quite confused. "She's Aoi Hyuuga" Natsume introduced. "She's my little sister"

"Yup!" Aoi said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!" she bowed. Mikan bowed too quickly, though she was still really suprised.

Now that Mikan look at the girl carefully, Aoi indeed look like Natsume. She has raven hair like him, and her crimson eyes were just like his, though brighter.

"Ahhhh so you're Mikan-chan!" Aoi suddenly exclaimed. "I heard from Ru-chan that you've managed to take my idiotic brother's interest huh?" Aoi smirked.

Even that little smirk reminded Mikan of Natsume.

"Oi, don't interupt other people's conversation buriko" Natsume scolded his little sister. He was just about to apologize to Mikan, when the girl decided to waltz in and interupt.

"Awwww I'm sorry Natsume-nii...I just haven't seen you in a while, you know" Aoi reasoned out, pouting gently.

"Tch" Natsume groaned in annoyance. He was getting more and more irritated by each passing seconds. Deciding that he was not in a good mood to apologize anymore, he turned around, and walked away, leaving the two girls behind. Mikan was staring at his back as he walked away. Truly, the sibling's argument interest and confused her at the same time. Caught up in her thoughts, Mikan was suprised when Aoi suddenly tugged her hand.

"Mikan-nee..." she said. "Will you come with Aoi to central town?" asked Aoi.

Central town? What is that? thought Mikan. She was not given time to answer however, as she was quickly pulled by Aoi towards this Central Town.

Oh dear...thought Mikan as she let herself beinng helplessly dragged away by Natsume Hyuuga's little sister.

* * *

**Hey again! Thanks for reading~**

**Well, here's another chapter. It's quite short this time, but the next chapter would be longer, I promise. **

**Oh and since it's Christmas tomorrow, I will update tomorrow! Hehehe XD (I'll try anyway~)**

**Anyway...advance Merry Christmas from me, and enjoy your holiday!**

**Oh yeah...please review everyone!**


	5. Aoi Hyuuga and Central Town

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. It's a christmas present to you all~**

**Merry Christmas!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan being confused was an understatement.

One minute she was talking to Hotaru, then to Natsume, and now she's being dragged around by his sister?

Talk about complicated.

As Mikan was dragged away by Aoi, she looked around her. Central Town turned out to be a small town like place where you can buy things. This town is placed in the middle of the Academy, thus came the name Central Town. There are different kind of shops in Central Town. Clothes, stationary, food, and even gift shops. There are so many things you can buy, that you don't need to leave the academy. Not that you are allowed to anyway. In Central Town, the currency they used is called rabbits. Who knows why and who decided to call it that.

The students receive an allowance each month, based on their star ranking. The higher the ranking, the more money you get.

Meanwhile, Aoi had brought Mikan to a cafe. Together they entered, and sat down.

"Ne Mikan-nee, sorry for dragging you like that" Aoi suddenly apologised.

Mikan was suprised. She stared at Aoi blankly, and just nodded.

"Ahh by the way, I know about your...hmm...problem, so don't worry~" Aoi said uncomfortably. She was of course referring to the fact that Mikan can't speak. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say that or not. She just hopes that Mikan wouldn't get angry. And to her suprise, she didn't.

**_Don't worry Aoi-chan...but may I know why you dragged me here? _**Mikan smiled at Aoi.

"Well...it's just that when Ru-chan told me Natsume-nii had taken an interest on a girl, I wanted to meet her."

_**Why?**_

They were interrupted as a waiter came and asked what they would like to order. Halting their conversation, they both looked through the menu.

"I'll order a strawberry juice and a chocolate croissant, thank you" Aoi ordered. "What would you like Mikan-nee?"

_**hmmm...I'll have a strawberry juice and strawberry cake, thank you.**_

"Alright, your orders will be here shortly" with that the waiter left them alone once again.

"Anyway..." Aoi continued. "I wanted to meet you since you're the first girl my brother has taken interest at, and I wanted to know what you're like" she explained.

_Huh? Natsume taken an interest on me? What's that supposed to mean?_ Mikan thought silently.

**_What do you mean Aoi-chan? I mean, your brother has a fan club and I heard he had lots of girlfriends. How can I have taken his interest?_**

"Well...how do I explain this? You see, even though my brother had girlfriends before, he never took any interest on them. To him, they're probably just annoying hags. And I'm sure he doesn't care about his fanclub either...he had never liked girls that threw themselves on him just because of his looks. I must say, you're the second girl who had been friends with Natsume nii. And during a short time too"

_Second? Hmm...so that Natsume is a little insecure huh? How funny~ _Mikan laughed inwardly. She really had thought that even though Natsume could be nice, he toys with girls feelings and just dumped them carelessly. But it appeared not to be exactly like that.

It was silent for awhile, as both were in their own thoughts. Not long then, their orders came, and they began to ate it.

"Do you like strawberries Mikan-nee?" asked Aoi, pointing to the fact that she ordered strawberry juice and strawberry cake.

_**Yeah I love strawberries! Do you Aoi chan? **_

_**"**_Yeah, I love strawberries too! Natsume-nii loves them as well!" Aoi said excitedly.

"Hehe...it's great that we have something in common!"

They spent their time chatting, laughing, and telling stories. After they finished eating, the two walked around Central Town. They went to many shops, and also bought things like clothes etc. Over the short time they spent together, they had gotten to know each other, and became good friends.

* * *

"Well...I better go back...see you Mikan-nee!"

Mikan waved at Aoi, who ran towards the elementary division. She smiled, when she remembered the things they did together. Aoi is a really sweet girl. She is fun to be around, and she introduced Mikan to a fluffy candy called Howalon. It tasted heavenly.

Still smiling, Mikan walked slowly towards her room. Dawn have arrived, and the sky turned darker. Glitters of light appeared across the sky, decorating the dark with it's light.

As Mikan entered the girls dorm, she walked through the corridors, towards her room. It was silent, so Mikan suspected that most people are at the cafetaria. It is after all, around dinner time.

As her room came into view, Mikan quickened her steps, wanting to rest quickly. She was suprised however, as she saw a figure leaning on her door.

_Natsume? _

In cue, the figure turned, and noticed her. The soft light coming from the corridor showed the handsome boy's feature. It was indeed Natsume.

"Oi, little girl" he called out.

**_What are you doing here?_** Mikan asked him, suprised still. The boys are allowed to be at the girls dorm and the other way around but Mikan had not expected Natsume of all people to be there.

"I'm just bored" he answered. "Don't be flattered, I wasn't waiting for you"

_**Then, why are you in front of my room? You could hang out with Ruka or something...**_

"No can do polka" Natsume smirked. "Your best friend kidnapped him, and now I don't have anything to do"

Mikan smiled after she processed what he said. Imagine what Hotaru could do to Ruka? _Poor Ruka-pyon~_ thought Mikan.

"Well, are you gonna keep looking like an idiot or let me in? I've been here for ages you know" Natsume scowled, and held his hand out, asking for the key.

Sighing, Mikan fished the key from her pocket, and handed it to him. With a click the door was opened, and they entered together.

_**Well, what are you gonna do here now? **_asked Mikan as soon as they were seated down on the couch.

"I don't know" Natsume shrugged. "Entertain me polka."

Mikan raised her eyebrows at his command, and looked around her room.

How about we watch a movie? Mikan suggested.

"Well alright" Natsume agreed. "But I'm choosing the movie"

Natsume walked towards the stacks of dvds piled besides the TV. There was New moon, Naruto the movie, Case 29, The Grudge, Enchanted, Toy Story 3, and Narnia. He definetly doesn't want to watch Toy story 3, Enchanted, or New moon. They were just stupid movies to him. He had also watched all the Naruto movies before. So, it's between Case 29 or The Grudge. Both are horror movies. Natsume then decided to choose The Grudge, since it seemed scarier.

Natsume took the dvd out of the cd rack and played it, just in time for Mikan to enter, carrying a bowl of popcorns and some drinks. It appeared that she had changed her clothes as well, and was wearing a bright pink and white polka dotted pyjamas. Mikan put the drinks on the table, and carried the popcorns with her, as she sat on the bed. After Natsume played the movie, he sat besides her. Because Mikan wasn't in the room when Natsume was choosing the movie, she didn't know what movie he had chosen. And when she realised what it is, her face paled straight away.

_Damn it! Why did Natsume choose that out of all the movies? Didn't he know that she's afraid of horror movies? Why did she have that movie anyway? _Mikan growled in her mind.

Natsume chuckled, when he saw her face paled. He had thought that Mikan might be scared of horror movies like most girls, but he wasn't aware how much. He smirked evilly, as Mikan glared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have this movie polka" Natsume grinned.

_This is gonna be fun..._

**1 hour later.**

They were halfway the movie, and the popcorns were long finished. All throughout the movie, Mikan had been suprised and terrified a lot, and she always hugged Natsume when something scary comes up. Which of course, made him smirk. He was enjoying this even more now. To him, Mikan looked really cute, when she's terrified like that. How she would hug him when she's scared, then blushed and released him when she realised what she had done, only to hug him again minutes later, and repeat the whole process all over again. Natsume stared at the brunette girl in his embrace, and when he brushed her bangs away, he realised that she had fall asleep.

"Why do you look so much like her?" Natsume whispered, while stroking her brunette hair gently.

By that time, the movie was long forgotten.

Natsume remembered that day as clear as water. It was November 27th, his birthday. Mi-chan had just left the day before, and he was having a bad mood. He had woken up late that day since it was also Sunday, to be greeted by his mother's sad face. He remembered what he felt when she told him that Mi-chan's family had gotten in a car crash. They said that they had not found Mi-chan's body from the crash, but they expected her to be dead. He was devastated of course. Angered, he shut himself in his room all day, ignoring the fact that it's his birthday. His parents had comforted him, but he just ignored them. It was only 2 days later, that he agreed to come out. But he was still grieving, since he started to become cold to other people. Years later, he tried to find another girl, to comfort himself. But, all girls only wanted him for his look, popularity, and money. Well, until now that is. Somehow, even though it's still just a short time, Mikan had managed to change him a little. He had acted nicer, and he refused to go out with any other girls.

Speaking of her, Mikan had been tossing around for a while, and it seems that she is having a nightmare. Sweats were visible on her forehead, and her fist clutched the bed sheets, tightly.

"Polka"

Natsume shook her gently. She stirred in response, but she stayed asleep.

"Polka, oi..."

Mikan had been groaning too now, and she looked in pain.

"Mikan, wake up!" Natsume said louder, and shook her harder. Finally, Mikan opened her eyes.

Relieved, Natsume sighed deeply, and leaned back on the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked Mikan, who still seemed to be half awake.

"You look like a little child you know...and you drooled on my shirt too" he smirked. Mikan looked at him in horror, but when she checked his shirt, there was no trace of drool anywhere.

"Just joking" Natsume smirked. Annoyed, Mikan punched him lightly, and laid back on the bed. Mikan glanced at the clock on the table. It was 9.30pm. Natsume glanced at it too, and decided it was time to go.

"Well, I better go now. Bye polka" Natsume turned off the movie and returned to his own room.

Mikan meanwhile, simply covered herself with her duvet, and went back to sleep.

Outside, it was completely dark. The moon shone brightly, and it was quiet otherwise. The wind blowed gently, making a soft lullaby that echoed in the night sky.

* * *

**Hey again! As promised, there's the next chapter! **

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and I wish you all the best during this holiday season. **

**Thank you everyone for all your support, and I hope you liked the story. **

**Oh, just for your information, Aoi is 11 years old, and she's in 6th grade. Natsume, Mikan, and everyone else in their grade are either 16 or 17 year old. **

**Also...since the story had lots of Mikan and Natsume moments so far, I've been wondering if anyone wants me to write a Ruka and Hotaru moment? If you do, please tell me, and suggestion of what might happen would be greatly appreciated. **

**Lastly as usual...please review!**


	6. Summer Holiday

**Hey everyone~ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The idea for this chapter had just randomly came up in my head, so I decided to write it. I hope it is not too weird, and out of place or something...**

**Oh yeah, by this time, Mikan have stayed at the academy for 1 semester/ term (each year is divided in four) so it is kinda like a time skip. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

"Mikan-chan hurry! We're going swimming!" Anna and Nonoko called out, while knocking on her door. "We'll be waiting at the lobby okay~"

Their footsteps echoed away, and she knew they were gone. Mikan meanwhile, was waiting for her room mate to finish taking a shower so she could use the bathroom.

Who is her room mate? Well...

"Polka it's your turn"

Mikan turned around and instantly regretted it. Her cheeks grew hot, and the colour was obvious. It was because none other than Natsume Hyuuga, had just came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers. His built chest was still wet, with his towel spread on his shoulder. His raven hair was dripping wet, as he ran his hand through it. Trying to hide her blush, Mikan quickly grabbed her clothes, and ran towards the bathroom. As quick as lightning, she locked the door, and Natsume was left alone in the bedroom.

Natsume chuckled, seeing her reaction. Though she tried to hide it, he saw her blush, and it was fairly obvious. Natsume sat on his bed, and looked at the bed across it. He still remembered, how they ended up like this.

**2 days ago**

_"Good morning class!" Narumi greeted as he waltzed in the classroom. A huge grin was visible on his face, and he looked really excited. _

_"Good morning" half of the class answered back. They were all wondering what Narumi is excited about. Most of the time, when Narumi has an expression like that, it means that he is planning something. _

_"I have good news for you all" he announced. "Since it will be summer holiday in 2 more days, I have decided to take all of you to a beach resort. I've informed the principal, and he agreed! So, we will leave tomorrow." His grin grew. "Well what are you waiting for? Go and start packing! No more lessons for the day" And he left the classroom. _

_"Beach?" one student asked her friend. "I wonder where it would be..." another commented. _

_Mikan meanwhile, was excited and she was chatting happily with Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume._

**_Ne Hotaru...I wonder what the beach looks like..._****I bet it's beautiful!**

_"Nah...it'll probably be a gay beach" Natsume retorted. "Since Narumi is the one that found it anyway"_

**_Hey, don't say that! I'm sure Narumi sensei chose a good place. _**

_"Yeah I kinda agree with Mikan-chan...I mean, how bad can a beach resort be anyway?" Ruka asked, more to himself than anyone else. _

_"Oh you don't know Ruka...I went to a resort once where it's haunted" Hotaru said emotionlessly, though her purple eyes were twinkling with mischief. _

**_Ghost...? Eeep! Do you think there will be any there? _**_Mikan was trembling. She have been scared of ghosts since she was small. And of course, Hotaru knew that. _

_"Probably" Natsume answered. He was reading his manga, while talking to them. _

_Mikan's face paled straight away, and she was close to crying. _

_"Mikan-chan, calm down..." Ruka tried to calm her down " Besides, if there are any ghosts...uhmm...Natsume will protect you right?" Ruka said. _

_"Why me?" Natsume asked. "Why don't you do it?" he asked Ruka. _

_"Because he'll be with me" Hotaru said with a ring of finality. _

_"Then, why don't you protect her?" he asked again. _

_"Because it's too troublesome" was Hotaru's reply. "Well, I'm going to pack my stuff now...come on Ruka"_

_Ruka waved, before he followed Hotaru out, leaving the two behind. _

_Unexpectedly, Natsume let out a sigh. "I'm going too. You should go and pack as well" Natsume told Mikan. _

_And so, they all left to pack for the rest of the day. _

_The next day, they left after lunch time. The resort was quite far, and when they had arrived, it was already dinner time. As they arrived, Narumi gathered everyone in the lobby, and announced their plans. _

_"Everyone will be in a room with 1 other person, and this person must be their partner" Narumi stopped for awhile as the students began to groan or cheer. _

_"Alright...be quiet now. As I was saying, you will be with your partner, and you are not allowed to change. I will hand you and your partner this package" Narumi said as he lifted up a see through bag which was filled with papers. "It contains the schedules of activities, and it also has the key to your room" He explained. "Now, I will call you partner by partner" _

_And so, they were given their key and schedules. They will be staying at the resort for 1 week, and they have a few days where they can do whatever they want. Or in other words, free time. _

_Natsume and Mikan's room is number 215. The room is quite big, with 2 beds, 1 plasma T.V, a kitchen, bathroom, toilet, and dining room. There is also a balcony outside, where they could sit there, watching the view. _

_Since it was dinner time, Mikan had cooked a simple dinner for them, and both ate quietly. There was nothing else in the schedule for that day, so they decided to watch the stars, and sleep afterwards. _

_The next day is free time, and so they are planning to go to beach with all their friends. _

**_Present time_**

Natsume closed his eyes in annoyance, as he sat on the beach towel they laid out on the beach. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Mochu, and Yuu were there as well. They had arrived at the beach a few minutes ago, and was setting up their stuff. Mikan was busy putting up the beach umbrella with Nonoko, and the rest were either sitting or laying down on the beach towel. As soon as they have arrived, girls had been staring at the boys, mainly Natsume. And boys were staring at the girls, mainly Mikan. Of course, that had caused Natsume to be terribly annoyed, and in a bad mood.

"Hey, what do you think we should do?" Asked Koko, who they knew was bored already.

"How about we play beach volleyball?" suggested Yuu. "I brought the ball here" He pointed at the red volley ball inside his bag.

"Alright" Koko agreed. "Since there are 10 people, let's do paper-scissors-rock to decide the team"

And so, the team are : Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Hotaru, and Ruka for Team 1, and the rest for Team 2.

They began the game straight away. They didn't need to set up the nets, as it was already set up. Mikan's team was fairly winning, with 5:2 to them, and they are playing up to 10. However, Team 2 isn't quick to give up either, and they began to catch up. At the end though, they surrendered, with the score- 10:5 to Team 1.

"That's not fair!" Mochu pouted. "Mikan and Hotaru are volleyball players, and Natsume and Ruka are practically good at any sports" He protested.

"But we decided it by paper-scissors-rock" Koko defended. "Then that just means we have good luck while you guys don't!" he counter-attacked.

"Oh yeah? Fine then, lets play something else" Mochu sighed in annoyance. There was no getting through Koko when he was sure of himself.

"Hmm...let's just go swimming!" Anna suggested.

The others except Natsume and Mikan agreed, and went to swim. Natsume and Mikan however, stayed at their spot.

"Why aren't you going swimming Polka?" Natsume asked, as he laid down on the beach towels.

I can't swim. Mikan answered, blushing in embarassment.

"Hn"

Hey Natsume...what is on our schedule for tomorrow?

"Hmmm not sure" Natsume replied with his eyes closed. "I'll check later when we get back"

Mikan sighed and laid down besides him, though she was lying on her stomach, while Natsume laid on his back. She watched her friends playing on the water, splashing each other, and she inwardly laughed when she saw Hotaru push Koko underwater. She could also see her other classmates, either on the water, playing some random games, or laying down on their own beach towels like she is.

This summer holiday, Mikan decided, will be the best so far.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for any grammar or typing mistakes. **


	7. Natsume, help me

**Hello again everyone~ **

**Thank you for reading, and everyone who reviewed. I really hope you like this chapter, and keeps reviewing. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_

* * *

_

Ugh, where the heck is he? Making me walk this far!

Mikan growled as she took another step forward. The sand underneath her feet sank slightly, pulling her foot down.

What does Natsume want anyway? Calling me in the middle of the night...

When Mikan came back from the restaurant, she found a note on her bed telling her to come to the beach straight away. It also said from Natsume at the end of the letter. With the fact that Natsume had left the restaurant earlier than her, she believed it. But seriously, at the middle of the night? Not to mention that it is 11:45? No one was even there because it was also a cold night.

Mikan glanced left and right, but there was no sign of him. He didn't actually say where in the beach he would be, which made it harder for her to find him. Slowly, she walked along the edge of the water, staring at the view while she walked. The water glittered, as the moonlight was reflected on it. There was no sound, other than the crackling waves and singing birds. It really was a peaceful night.

Suddenly, Mikan realised that she had walked quite a long way. She had reached the end of one side of the beach. All that was left infront of her was a huge cliff and rocks. Mikan sighed, not finding Natsume anywhere. And so, she decided to go back to the hotel. Maybe she'll ask Ruka if he knows where Natsume is...

As Mikan slowly walked back, her feet splashing on the shallow water, she heard footsteps. At first she thought that it was her own, but later she realised there were more than one set of footsteps. Thinking that it might be Natsume, Mikan stopped and turned around.

But then...

Mikan gasped as she saw two people she doesn't recognise covered her mouth and held her arm real tight. She could feel their hard grip, and she was sure that it would leave a mark later on. Mikan struggled around, trying to get away but her attacker's grasp was too strong. Thinking that she could kick them, Mikan lifted her right foot slightly and kicked one of her attackers. But they only held her tighter, and one of them even slapped her.

"Stop struggling damn it" one of them hissed, and Mikan stopped, afraid.

__

Natsume, help me...

* * *

Natsume sighed tiredly as he entered the room he shared with Mikan. He entered as quietly as he could, thinking that Mikan might already be asleep. Ruka and the others had dragged him into playing poker with them. Really, he is never going to play poker where Hotaru and Koko is involved ever again. Koko always makes silly jokes that irritates him to no end, and Hotaru always asks for lots of money as payment. Does she think money grows on trees? Well, literally it IS paper...and paper is made from trees, but that's besides the point! The point is, he is not the type of person to have large amounts of money every time. Damn, Blackmailer Queen, how he wish he own a Baka Gun like hers...it would be handy~

Seeing that the lights were off and it was completely dark, Natsume flicked the lights on, and placed his shoes besides the door. As his and Mikan's bed came in view, he had imagined to see the brunette girl sleeping soundly, her face buried under the covers like she's hiding. Her brunette hair spread around her pillow like leaves falling in the middle of autumn. He was suprised however, that she was no where in sight

"Mikan?" Natsume called out, as he knocked the bathroom door. Hearing no answer, he opened it, but no Mikan was in sight.

"Where could that idiot be?" He growled, running his calloused hand through his silky, raven hair.

Suddenly, a piece of paper that laid on Mikan's bed caught his eye. He picked it up, and read the content. As he read, his eyes widened, and he bolted out of the room as soon as he finished. The only thing going through his mind was-

_Mikan...where are you?_

The piece of paper laid on the paper innocently. The writing was as clear as glass under the bright, white light. In one look, it looked just like a clean white paper with black writing. But then, when you look closely, at the edge on the back of the paper, there was a lipstick smudge and a partial of a fingerprint. The person that left it there must have touched her lips (that was wearing a lipstick) with her finger, and touched the back of the paper without her knowing. And guess what? The only student Natsume saw wearing lipstick was Luna Koizumi, his ex girlfriend. Because really, he obviousy did not write the letter, so it has to be someone that knows them, and can get a key to their room. If it is really Luna, then she probably seduced the workers or something, to get hersef inside the room.

And with the things she've done in the past? Natsume was more than sure that the note is from her.

* * *

Mikan had no idea where these men were taking her. They had brought her back towards the hotel, around the back, and towards the swimming pool. She was so confused. Come on! What kind of kidnapper bring your prisoner to a place where people gather?

But then, no one so far had noticed that she is in trouble.

As they entered the swimming pool place, Mikan noticed someone waiting for them. The girl's face wasn't facing her, but she recognised who it is. The short, light brown hair that was curled slightly at the bottom belonged to only one person.

Luna Koizumi.

"We brought her" one of the men told Luna, and the said person turned around.

"Good" her voice sounded different to Mikan's ears. Usually it was sweet, though annoying, but not exactly unpleasant. But just then, her voice sounded cunning and evil, like a snake, trying to catch their prey. Which in this case is her.

"Hello Mikan~" Luna greeted her, a fake smile plastered on her lips.

Mikan started to struggle again, trying to get away.

"My my, where are you going? Come on...I was going to go swimming with you~" Luna walked closer to her. Her high heels went click clack because of the marble floor, Her yellow sundress looked strange on her, giving a weird contrast with the colour of her skin and hair. The make up she wore was more than obvious, that you must be blind if you didn't notice.

"Come on Mikan~" Luna chuckled. "I really want to go swimming with my new friend...won't you come with me?"

_No, not swimming!_ Mikan protested in her mind._ How is it that Luna managed to find out my weakness?_

_"_I really would've liked you Mikan..." Luna paused slightly. "But you just had to stal MY Natsume!" Luna growled, emphasising on the word 'my'.

"And do you know, what happen to people who steal something from me?" She asked again, her eyes locked on Mikan's, in a silent war.

"They suffer" Luna smirked.

" You two!" Luna called out to her two helpers. "Dump her in the swimming pool"

Mikan's face showed horror as the two men dragged her closer to the swimming pool. As she got nearer, she could see how deep it was...and Luna just had to choose the deepest part of the pool.

_NO!_ Mikan inwardly screamed and protested. She tried to punch, kick, bite, do something to get the men to let go of her, but it doesn't work.

She was merely inches away from the pool.

_NO!_

Her inner scream was followed by a loud splash, ending with her in the water, gasping for air. Mikan moved her arms, her legs, trying to get out of the pool, but to no avail. The men had pushed her to a spot far from the edge. She was struggling so much, to get some air. Her head went in, out, in, out, and so on. Luna and her helpers meanwhile, left the scene with an evil laugh.

_Help!_

_Natsume! Ruka! Hotaru! Help me!_

As minutes passed, she coud hardly keep her legs moving anymore. It began to feel numb, and refused to move instantly.

_Argh! No! I don't wanna die! _

_Na..._She gasped, the water started to feel her lungs.

_Na... _More water rushed in, and she coughed out hastily, desperate to get a hold on something.

_Natsu..._Crimson eyes and dark raven hair flashes before her eyes, followed with his handsome face.

"NATSUME!"

The last thing Mikan heard before she fell into oblivion, was a familiar voice calling her name, and a loud splash of water.

After that, everything was black


	8. What is wrong with him?

"Mikan..."

Someone was calling her, Mikan realised. The voice was husky and rough, but she could hear the concern in it. It sounded awfully familiar...but who? Her eyes felt so heavy, and her whole body hurt -what happened to her anyway?- and she could not remember how she ended up that way.

"Natsume, come on..you need rest. You've been awake for 2 whole days" Another voice spoke, so soft and gentle. It must be Ruka- she thought- and the other must be Natsume.

Oh that's right. Luna had tricked her, and pushed her in the pool, drowning her. He must be the one who saved her - she thought- then she must thanked him.

But heavy, her eyes are so heavy~

"Natsume, she's moving!" Ruka's voice echoed again, and Mikan felt someone put their hands on her bed, and someone's breath on her face.

"Mikan..." his voice called out again, a bit more desperately this time. "Come on, it's time you wake up"

Didn't he know how much she wanted to? She had to thank him afterall. And so, she opened her eyes slowly, pushing herself out of the darkness with all her might.

"Natsume..." she whispered as she finally saw him- he was leaning on her bed- and Ruka, who was standing by the door. "Ruka.."

"Mikan! You woke up" Ruka was instantly by her side, and he and Natsume both helped her sat up. Natsume was weirdly silent though, staring at her intently through the bloody crimson eyes that she loved so much.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ruka, thanks" Mikan coughed lightly. Using her voice after so long felt weird, and slightly uncomfortable. She can't help but admit though, that she had forgotten what her voice sounded like.

"Oh well, I better call Hotaru then. I bet she wants to see you" He bid them goodbye and left the room, somehow so unbelievaby happy.

Mikan glanced at the boy sitting silently. What is wrong with him? He seemed so...out of focus. Natsume was staring at her so intently it was scaring her. His crimson eyes were deep and dark, burning with intensity.

"Uhhh...Natsume, are you okay?"

Suddenly, he snapped out of it, and shook his head a little. "I'm fine Polka. Mind your own bussines"

What the hell? Mikan thought. Way to make her feel better...she was just worried you know.

"Fine then you stupid fox" she pouted. "Have it your way"

Mikan turned around, her back facing Natsume and her front facing the wall. For a while, the silence was comfortable, but then she started to feel awkward. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the wall, but she wasn't really seeing it. Instead, she saw the scenes before she passed out flashed before her mind. Mikan remembered the panic she felt when Luna pushed her. She felt so helpless and cornered like a small animal.

"Hey..." she said suddenly, still not moving from her position. "What happened to Luna anyway?"

Surely she got some kind of punishment right? Hopefully Narumi-sensei wouldn't be too hard on her though~ thought Mikan. But then, Luna did deserve to get punishment. She could have killed her!

"Dunno" Natsume answered. "Last time I heard Narumi called her parents and she got suspended from school. Apparently her family was too important that they couldn't kick her out of school" He spoke flatly, almost as if he didn't care either way. And really, he probably didn't.

She waited for him to continue, say something else. But when he didn't, she frowned unconciously.

"Fine then you jerk, be that way" She pouted and laid on her bed, facing away from him. Mikan had hoped that he would be nicer to her, perhaps showing that he was concerned, But alas, he just went back to his moody self. To think about it, that was the first time he had acted weirdly around her. Mikan wondered, what was going through his mind.

"Well, see ya Polka" The chair made a creaking sound as Natsume pushed it backwards. Mikan listened carefully to the sound of his footsteps-walking away from her- and heard the gentle thud of the door. Only when everything was quiet again, did she allow herself to shift to her back.

_Well, if he wants to ignore me, then fine!_ Mikan scowled, ignoring the tug of sadness in her heart. _I'll just ignore him back!_

And that's how the two started their silent treatment.

* * *

A week passed in a flash and they were finally back at Gakuen Alice. Luna had been suspended and no one had seen her again. The last glimpse of her that Mikan saw was when Luna's parents came to pick her up. Luna was glaring at her- ice in her eyes- and she had to supress the cold shiver that ran down her spine.

As Mikan watched Luna being taken away, she caught a glimpse of Natsume, leaning against a tree. His gaze was on her, and his posture was tense. During the 1 week that had passed, Mikan had also noticed that Natsume was not only ignoring her, but also his other classmates- even his best friend Ruka. At class, Natsume would sit at the very back, all by himself. During break time, he would exit the class- before anyone even had the chance to stood up- and disappear without a trace. His behaviour made her worried. It was as if he was trying to erase himself from them, from everyone else's life. It was as if he was going to leave them.

She had a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen...again.

And alas, Mikan didn't know how right she was.

Until that news reached her ears.

* * *

**OMG it's been FOREVER since I last updated! Sorry everyone~ **

**Well, I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. I want to sincerely thank everyone who had reviewed- or even just read- this story. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are all awesome!**

**Anyway, till next time! I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it was too short and sorry about Natsume's behaviour there. He has a reason okay?**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
